vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nostalgia's a Bitch
Nostalgia's a Bitch is the tenth episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and sixty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary THE RINGING OF THE BELL – Sybil enacts revenge on Damon by putting him in a catatonic state. Caroline and Bonnie enter Damon's mind and run into familiar faces from the past, only to discover Stefan is the key to Damon's fate. It's a race against time for the bell as both Sybil and her sister Seline jockey for its control. Matt also appears. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John (credit only) Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (subconscious manifestation) Co-Starring *Brandon Hirsch as Deputy Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (subconscious manifestation) *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil *Kristen Gutoskie as Seline *Wolé Parks as Cade *Sammi Hanratty as Violet Fell *Joel Gretsch as Peter Maxwell Guest Cast *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (subconscious manifestation) *Evan Gamble as Henry Wattles (subconscious manifestation) *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett (subconscious manifestation) Trivia *Antagonists: Stefan Salvatore, Seline and Cade. *Stefan finds Violet Fell in the Mystic Grill where she has killed several people, he then tells her why he turned her in the first place before he kills her. *Cade kills Sybil and Seline. *Damon is the latest character to have his birthday revealed in the series. **Damon's birthday is revealed to be June 18, 1839. *Damon is the third character revealed to have a birthday in June. The first was Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova) born on June 5, 1473 and the second was Elena Gilbert born on June 22, 1992. *The Bell must be rung 12 times to kill a Siren but Seline reveals that Hellfire comes with it after it opens a bridge between the mortal world and Cade's (the psychic imprint of his death). The Hellfire will kill anything within miles of the bell. So Stefan and Seline plan to sacrifice the whole town of Mystic Falls to Cade by sending them to his Hell including Matt, Peter Maxwell, Sybil, Damon, Caroline and Bonnie. **In this episode, Matt rung the bell 11 times before Damon knocked him out. *Caroline discovers through Sybil that Bonnie offered the Cure to Enzo. *This episode revealed that Caroline had forgiven Damon for everything he did to her because he was there for her mother, Liz. *Bonnie tells Damon's version of her Grams that most of her friends are vampires and that she's in love with one. *We finally learn what Damon wrote to Bonnie in his letter to her before he desiccated himself next to Elena. *Matt becomes the Sheriff of Mystic Falls again. *Damon apologizes to Matt for Vicki's death, even knowing that Matt may never forgive him for what he did. Body Count * Unknown number of people in the Mystic Grill - Blood loss; killed by Violet * Violet Fell - Staked; killed by Stefan * Stefan Salvatore - Heart extraction; killed by Damon (temporarily) * Seline - Incinerated; killed by Cade * Sybil - Incinerated; killed by Cade Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Grill **Sheila's House (hallucination) **Mystic Falls Police Station **Mystic Falls Cemetery (hallucination) *Diner Continuity *Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton are seen in a newspaper photograph. They were last seen in the Pilot. *Tyler Lockwood is seen in this episode as a subconscious illusion. He was last seen The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch in archive footage. *Vicki Donovan is seen in this episode as a subconscious illusion. She was last seen as a ghost in Resident Evil. *Henry Wattles is seen in this episode as a subconscious illusion. He was last seen in Things We Lost in the Fire as a hallucination. *Sheila Bennett is seen in this episode as a subconscious illusion. She was last seen as a corporeal ghost in Home. *Elizabeth Forbes is seen in this episode as a subconscious illusion. She was last seen in a flashback in You Decided That I Was Worth Saving. *Anberlin's cover of Depeche Mode's "Enjoy The Silence" used in a scene with Vicki in the Mystic Grill, has been used in Lost Girls during Vicki and Damon's dance. *Elena Gilbert is mentioned. She was last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While and in The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch as archive footage. Behind the Scenes *"Nostalgia's a bitch" is a line from Damon to Anna from season one's Miss Mystic Falls. *Hashtag during the airing is #BetchyNostalgia *Jasmine Guy is once again credited as "guest starring" with the honorary "and". **The honorary "and" was last used to bill a guest star, in the opening credits, in Season Three episode The Departed for Sara Canning. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Caroline: "Damon is trapped in his own mind. Sybil is the only one who can fix him." :Damon: "Remember that vampire that I was warning you about running around in my head? It's not me, it's you." :Stefan: "I'm about to burn Mystic Falls to the ground." |-|Trailer= :Caroline: "Damon is trapped in his own mind. Sybil is the only one who can fix him. How do we change his mind?" :Sybil: "I suggest you go in there and ask him yourself." :Stefan: "Sounds dangerous. I like it." :Damon: "Remember that vampire that I was warning you about running around in my head? It's not me, it's you." :Stefan: "I'm about to burn Mystic Falls to the ground." |-|Webclip #1= :Caroline: "Good Morning." :Bonnie: "That was thoroughly unconvincing. What are you up too?" :Caroline: "Oh you know, just… motivating." :Bonnie: "Translation: You are still in bed, moping about Stefan." :Caroline: "Guilty as charged. Why are you breathing so heavy?" :Bonnie: "I’m jogging. I needed to get out; clear my head." :Caroline: "What’s on your mind?" :Bonnie: "Enzo. I need your advice. You wanna grab breakfast?" :Caroline: "I’m the last person you should be asking for relationship advice. My fiancé turned Miss Mystic Falls into a vampire just to spite me, so no, I’m not going anywhere." :Bonnie: "Fine. Breakfast in bed it is. How do you like your eggs?" :Caroline: "Are you really here right now?" :Bonnie: "Damon?" :Caroline: "Wait Damon’s here too?" :Bonnie: "Get down here Caroline... now." |-|Scene= :Caroline: "I told you to stay away from me. What are you doing here?" :Stefan: "I made a mistake. I’m here to convince you to marry me. … Nah. Honestly I’m here just because when you killed me last night Cade and I had a little chat and turns out Hell needs more souls than what I’ve providing and time for Damon to do his part. Just wake Damon up so he can earn his kept and we’re good." :Caroline: "We are trying." :Stefan: "More like failing. You do know what he’s doing, right? Damon’s humanity is on which means that he’s all emo and afraid of owning up to what he did when it was off. When we were kids we used to hide out every time we did something wrong until I’d find him and tell him everything’s going to be okay. So all you need to do is find out where he’s hiding in there and do the exact same thing. By the way, why are you helping them?" :Sybil: "I need the Maxwell bell before my sister uses it against me so I’m willing to play ball with whoever can deliver it." :Stefan: "Well I'll see what I can do, in the meantime... fix this." :Sybil: "Alright you heard the man." |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x10 Promo "Nostalgia’s A Bitch" (HD) Season 8 Episode 10 Promo The Vampire Diaries Nostalgia's a Bitch Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x10 Webclip 1 - Nostalgia's a Bitch HD The Vampire Diaries Nostalgia's a Bitch Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD Nostalgia's a Bitch The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x10 Nab 1.jpg 8x10 Nab 2.jpg 8x10 Nab 3.jpg 8x10 Nab 4.jpg 8x10 Nab 5.jpg 8x10 Nab 6.jpg 8x10 Nab 7.jpg 8x10 Nab 8.jpg 8x10 Nab 9.jpg 810-Caroline-Liz.jpg 810-Tyler.jpg |-|Screencaps= 810-001~Bonnie-Caroline.png 810-002-Damon.png 810-003~Damon-Bonnie.png 810-004-Damon~Bonnie.png 810-005~Bonnie-Caroline.png 810-006~Stefan-Violet.png 810-007-Stefan~Violet.png 810-008~Stefan-Violet.png 810-009-Stefan~Violet.png 810-010-Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 810-011~Damon-Bonnie-Caroline.png 810-012~Damon-Bonnie~Caroline.png 810-013-Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 810-014~Damon~Bonnie-Caroline.png 810-015~Bonnie~Caroline-Sybil.png 810-016~Bonnie-Caroline~Sybil.png 810-017-Bonnie~Caroline~Sybil.png 810-018~Bonnie~Caroline-Sybil.png 810-019-Matt.png 810-020-Caroline~Matt.png 810-021~Caroline-Matt.png 810-022-Damon.png 810-023-Damon~Sybil.png 810-024~Bonnie~Caroline-Sybil.png 810-025~Bonnie-Caroline~Sybil.png 810-026-Bonnie~Caroline~Sybil.png 810-027-Bonnie-Caroline.png 810-028~Bonnie~Caroline-Henry.png 810-029~Bonnie~Caroline-Henry.png 810-030-Bonnie~Caroline~Henry.png 810-031~Bonnie-Caroline~Henry.png 810-032~Stefan-Damon-Bonnie-Caroline-Sybil.png 810-033~Stefan-Caroline.png 810-034-Stefan~Caroline.png 810-035~Stefan-Bonnie.png 810-036-Damon.png 810-037~Stefan-Sybil.png 810-038-Stefan~Bonnie~Caroline~Sybil.png 810-039-Bonnie~Caroline.png 810-040~Bonnie-Caroline.png 810-041~Bonnie~Caroline-Vicki.png 810-042-Matt~Peter.png 810-043~Matt-Peter.png 810-044-Matt~Peter.png 810-045~Matt-Peter.png 810-046-Vicki.png 810-047~Bonnie-Caroline.png 810-048-Bonnie~Caroline.png 810-049-Liz.png 810-050~Bonnie-Vicki.png 810-051-Bonnie~Vicki.png 810-052~Bonnie-Vicki.png 810-053~Caroline-Liz.png 810-054~Caroline-Liz.png 810-055-Caroline~Liz.png 810-056~Caroline-Liz.png 810-057-Caroline~Liz.png 810-058~Caroline-Liz.png 810-059-Bonnie~Caroline~Liz.png 810-060~Bonnie-Caroline-Liz.png 810-061-Matt~Seline.png 810-062~Matt-Seline.png 810-063~Stefan-Matt-Seline.png 810-064-Stefan~Matt~Seline.png 810-065-Sybil.png 810-066-Caroline~Liz.png 810-067~Caroline-Liz.png 810-068-Caroline~Liz.png 810-069~Bonnie-Grams.png 810-070-Bonnie~Grams.png 810-071~Bonnie-Grams.png 810-072-Bonnie~Grams-Damons_Letter.png 810-073-Stefan~Matt-Seline~Peter.png 810-074~Stefan-Matt~Seline-Peter.png 810-075~Stefan~Matt-Seline~Peter.png 810-076~Stefan-Matt~Seline~Peter.png 810-077-Stefan~Matt~Seline~Peter.png 810-078-Bonnie.png 810-079~Bonnie-Tyler.png 810-080-Stefan~Matt~Peter.png 810-081~Stefan-Matt~Peter.png 810-082~Stefan~Matt-Peter.png 810-083-Stefan-Matt.png 810-084~Bonnie-Tyler.png 810-085-Bonnie~Tyler.png 810-086~Bonnie-Tyler.png 810-087-Bonnie~Caroline.png 810-088~Bonnie-Caroline.png 810-089~Stefan-Sybil.png 810-090-Damon.png 810-091-Stefan~Damon.png 810-092-Stefan~Damon.png 810-093~Stefan-Damon.png 810-094~Matt-Peter.png 810-095-Matt~Peter.png 810-096~Matt-Peter.png 810-097-Matt~Peter.png 810-098~Stefan-Damon.png 810-099-Stefan~Damon.png 810-100-Damon.png 810-101-Sybil.png 810-102-Stefan-Damon.png 810-103~Damon-Bonnie.png 810-104~Damon-Caroline.png 810-105-Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 810-106~Matt-Peter.png 810-107-Matt~Peter.png 810-108-Matt-Peter.png 810-109~Damon-Matt.png 810-110-Damon~Matt.png 810-111-Damon~Matt.png 810-112~Damon-Matt.png 810-113-Damon~Matt.png 810-114-Stefan~Caroline.png 810-115~Stefan-Caroline.png 810-116-Stefan~Caroline.png 810-117~Stefan-Caroline.png 810-118-Damon~Bonnie.png 810-119~Damon-Bonnie.png 810-120-Damon~Bonnie.png 810-121~Damon-Bonnie.png 810-122-Damon~Bonnie.png 810-123-Sybil~Seline.png 810-124~Sybil-Seline.png 810-125-Cade.png 810-126-Sybil~Seline~Cade.png 810-127~Sybil-Seline-Cade.png 810-128~Sybil~Seline-Cade.png 810-129~Sybil-Seline-Cade.png 810-130-Cade.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2017-02-08_Zach_Roerig-Paul_Wesley-Kristen_Gutoskie-Instagram.jpg|Zach Roerig, Kristen Gutoskie, Paul Wesley 2017-02-03_Nathalie_Kelley_Kristen_Gutoskie_Wole_Parks_Instagram.jpg|Nathalie Kelley, Wolé Parks, Kristen Gutoskie 2017-01-28_Kayla_Ewell_Twitter.jpg|Kayla Ewell 01-27-2017 Paul Wesley Sammi Hanratty-Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Sammi Hanratty 01-27-2017 Sammi Hanratty-Twitter.jpg|Sammi Hanratty 2016-11-04_Nathalie_Kelley_Dayvid_Wilson_Instagram.jpg|Nathalie Kelley November 4, 2016 2016-11-04_Demetrius_Bridges_Instagram.jpg|Demetrius Bridges November 4, 2016 2016-11-03_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.png|Mystic Falls Cemetery ©Ian Somerhalder November 3, 2016 2016-11-03_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran November 3, 2016 2016-11-03_Doug_Harper_Instagram.jpg|©Doug Harper November 3, 2016 2016-11-03_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder November 3, 2016 2016-11-02_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder November 2, 2016 2016-11-02_John_Tarro_Instagram.jpg|©John Tarro November 2, 2016 2016-11-02_Brandi_Lindsey_Instagram.jpg|©Brandi Lindsey November 2, 2016 2016-11-02_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran November 2, 2016 2016-11-02_Kristen_Gutoskie_Instagram.jpg|©Kristen Gutoskie November 2, 2016 2016-11-02_Jasmine_Guy_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Jasmine Guy, Kat Graham November 2, 2016 2016-10-30_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Nathalie Kelley October 30, 2016 References See also Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide